magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
"Portret numerologiczny 11 22 33 44" V. B. Bułhakow
Tytuł: Portret numerologiczny 11 22 33 44 Autor: V. B. Bułhakow Źródła, które były wykorzystane: http://numerologia-podrecznik.bloog.pl/ http://podrecznik-numerologia.blog.onet.pl/ Rok wydania: 1972 ROZDZIAŁ I Wprowadzenie do Numerologii Numerologia to nauka o ukrytym, magicznym znaczeniu liczb. Ludzie od zawsze próbowali uporządkować otaczający ich świat. Ciągle szukali odpowiedzi. Tą odpowiedź daje nam numerologia. Dzięki niej poznajemy nasz świat oraz prawa nim kierujące. Tym właśnie zajmuje się numerologia - potrafi nam pokazać, jacy naprawdę jesteśmy. Wywodzi się z greckich słów: numeros – liczba i lógos– nauka. Ojcem numerologii nazywany jest Pitagoras. Historia Numerologii Wiedza o liczbach, stosowana w matematyce i astronomii znana była już w zamierzchłej starożytności egipskim kapłanom. Nieco później natrafiono na jej ślady u Babilończyków, Fenicjan, a także w Indiach, w Chinach i w kręgu odległych od nas cywilizacji Majów i Azteków. Przez kilkanaście stuleci, numerologia była wiedzą niedostępną dla zwykłego śmiertelnika, bowiem przechowywano ją w tajnych zakonach i bractwach. Istnieje wiele przesłanek na to, że wiedza o liczbach, rozprzestrzeniła się na starożytny świat z pradawnego Sumeru. Wskazują na to liczne informacje zapisane na glinianych tabliczkach, wydobywanych sukcesywnie przez archeologów. Odszyfrowane przez nich treści wskazują, że wiedza o liczbach w starożytnym Sumerze była olbrzymia i zadziwiająca. Kluczową postacią numerologii zachodniej, stał się Pitagoras- grecki mędrzec, geniusz matematyczny, filozof, astrolog, ale również mistyk, żyjący i działający w VI wieku p.n.e. Pitagoras przez całe swoje życie zajmował się odkrywaniem tajemnic liczb, ich wibracji oraz sposobu oddziaływania na otoczenie. Wiele podróżował odwiedzając między innymi Indie, Persję, Judeę, a przede wszystkim Egipt, w którym spędził 22 lata, zdobywając ciągle nowe doświadczenia. Po powrocie do Grecji, założył szkoły pitagorejskie, w których nauczał czym są liczby i jak wielki wpływ mają na wszystko, co nas otacza. Twierdził, że zasadą każdego bytu jest liczba. Według niego wszechświat jest matematycznie uporządkowany, a wszystko da się wyrazić poprzez układy cyfr, które są kluczem do tego wszechświata. Innym słynnym numerologiem był Cheiro- wybitny okultysta, jasnowidz i chirolog z końca XIX stulecia, który stał się jednym z prekursorów współczesnej numerologii. Istnieją dwa systemy numerologiczne: * chladejski- mający swoje korzenie w indyjskiej Wedze i systemach kabalistycznych * pitagorejski- Pitagorejczycy uważali, że element boski we Wszechświecie wyrażony jest w matematyce, człowiek zaś może uchwycić naturę rzeczy tylko przez liczbę. Wyróżnia się czasem także numerologię chińską opartą na astrologii chińskiej i numerologię kabalistyczną czerpiącą inspiracje z Kabały. ROZDZIAŁ II Kolorowe liczby Chromoterapeuci, zajmujący się terapią kolorami, od wielu lat badają wpływ poszczególnych barw na nasze zdrowie i kondycję psychiczną. Badania potwierdziły, że odpowiednie ich zestawienie może np. wspomóc chory narząd lub wyciszyć wewnętrzny niepokój. Każdy człowiek potrzebuje innej barwy, która uaktywni w nim pozytywne wibracje. Znając swoją liczbę urodzeniową, możesz sprawdzić, jaka barwa wspomoże Cię swoimi właściwościami. Liczbę urodzeniową obliczasz, dodając wszystkie cyfry Twojej daty urodzenia; np. jeśli urodziłaś się 5.12.1965, Twoją liczbą jest 2 (5+1+2+1+9+6+5 = 2+9 = 1+1=2). ' '''Znaczenie liczb:' JEDYNKA: Twoim kolorem jest złoty i wszelkie odcienie żółci. Pomagają one utrzymać pogodę ducha, a także wpływają stymulująco zarówno na Twój umysł, jak i na układ pokarmowy. DWÓJKA: Dla wrażliwej i rozmarzonej Dwójki idealnym kolorem jest biel lub lila. Oba wpływają kojąco na układ nerwowy, ale też mogą wprowadzić atmosferę mistycyzmu do Twojego życia. TRÓJKA: Dla wesołej i trochę roztrzepanej Trójki doskonałym kolorem jest niebieski. Barwa ta wprowadza spokój i wycisza nadwerężone nerwy. Chroni też organizm przed infekcjami. CZWÓRKA: Liczba ta często kojarzona jest z kolorem brązowym. Wibracja tej barwy, choć podkreśla przyziemną naturę Czwórki, to chroni też przed niepotrzebną utratą sił. PIĄTKA: Ciągle rozbiegana Piątka dobrze będzie się czuć w kolorach: żółtym i pomarańczowym. Obie barwy pobudzają do twórczej pracy i jednocześnie pomagają w przyswajaniu pokarmów. SZÓSTKA: Naturę tej liczby podkreśli kolor zielony. Częste przebywanie w otoczeniu tej barwy uspokaja nerwy, ale też usprawnia pracę systemu krążenia. Poza tym, zieleń dobrze wpływa na zmęczone oczy. Dość wrażliwej i podatnej na problemy nerwicowe Szóstce dobrze zrobi też "łyk" delikatnego fioletu. Barwa ta, dzięki połączeniu niebieskiego z czerwienią, pobudzi do życia ukryte możliwości człowieka. SIÓDEMKA: Zamknięta w sobie i bardzo wrażliwa Siódemka dobrze będzie się czuła wśród kolorów pastelowych, szczególnie niebieskiego i fioletowego. Oprócz tego, że wprowadzą one wiele spokoju w jej życie, pomogą ponadto otworzyć się na przeżywanie wyższych wibracji. ÓSEMKA: Nerwowość i niecierpliwość Ósemek widoczna jest w kolorze czerwonym, który jest przypisany tej liczbie. Wibracja tej barwy wzmaga odczucia pożądania, witalność, ale i wspomaga pracę systemu krwionośnego. DZIEWIĄTKA: Trochę idealistyczna i ciągle poszukująca natura Dziewiątki związana jest z kolorem fioletowym. Ta barwa łączy w sobie dwa silne wpływy związane kolorami czerwonym i niebieskim. Z jednej więc strony wycisza umysł, z drugiej - zmusza do aktywności i twórczej pracy. Cztery główne liczby Czy zauważyliście, że niektóre liczby pojawiają się w naszym życiu dość regularnie? Jeśli na przykład urodziłeś się 4 dnia miesiąca, może okazać się, że ta cyfra będzie mieć dla ciebie duże znaczenie. Możesz zamieszkać pod takim numerem, możesz mieć taką liczbę dzieci, a może twój partner urodził się pod taką datą. Numerologia da ci wskazówki o znaczenie danej cyfry (np. 4 symbolizuje stałość, solidność, uporządkowanie) i pokaże jak odkryć numeryczne znaczenie nazw. Objaśnienia: Liczba Przeznaczenia - Jest wyznaczana na podstawie daty urodzenia. To bardzo ważna liczba, bo nie możesz jej już zmienić. Odsłania ci ona tajemnice, które będziesz musiał poznać w ciągu życia. Jeżeli wierzysz w karmę (na Wschodzie wierzy się, że twoje obecne życie determinuje przyszłe), możesz uznać ją za liczbę twojej karmy. Liczba Osobowości - Liczba ta obliczona na podstawie twojego imienia i nazwiska, ukazuje zdolności, umiejętności, twoje słabe i mocne strony. Liczba Serca - Wyliczana jest na podstawie samogłosek występujących w imieniu i nazwisku. Pogłębia znaczenie Liczby Osobowości, ujawniając nawet najbardziej ukryte dążenia danej osoby, w świecie wymarzonym, idealnym. Liczba Wyrazu - Wyliczana jest na podstawie spółgłosek występujących w imieniu i nazwisku. Pokazuje, w jaki sposób dana osoba odnosi się do świata zewnętrznego i kim stara się być wobec innych. Może to być wyraz jej wewnętrznych uczuć, ale też całkowicie nowa strona jej osobowości. Symbolika liczb Numerologia wykorzystuje cyfry od 0 do 9 oraz liczby 11 i 22, będące wyższymi oktawami 2 i 4 ki. 11, 22 to Liczby Mistrzowskie. Posiadają one większy potencjał, są bardziej obciążone i wymagają większej dojrzałości, czasu oraz wysiłku żeby zintegrować je z osobowością. Od zarania dziejów ludzie chcieli lepiej poznać siebie samych. Astrolodzy znajdowali odpowiedzi w planetach i gwiazdach, a numerolodzy w liczbach. Zdobyta w ten sposób wiedza stanowi starożytny dorobek współczesnej psychologii. Wszechświat, w tym ludzie i nasze otoczenie zbudowany jest z atomów z wirującymi elektronami. W numerologii cyfry i litery odzwierciedlają kształt tych wibracji, opisując go w formie ludzkich zachowań. W praktyce numerologicznej badając nazwisko i datę urodzenia osoby, analizujemy różne aspekty jej życia. Liczby mistrzowskie Po przedstawieniu Wibracji Podstawowych zajmijmy się przez chwilę Wibracjami Mistrzowskimi lub inaczej Doskonałymi. Z wibracjami tymi mamy do czynienia wówczas, gdy po dodaniu cyfr tworzących datę urodzenia otrzymamy liczby: 11, 22, 33 lub 44, które w ostatecznym wyniku dają odpowiednio: 2, 4, 6, i 8. Osoba urodzona pod wpływem tych wibracji stoi na wyższym szczeblu ewolucji duchowej niż pozostali ludzie, ponieważ jej dusza przeszła w swej ewolucji przez wiele doświadczeń ziemskich i karmicznych. Obdarzona jest wyższą świadomością i wewnętrznym światłem, dzięki którym rozumie, że prawdziwym celem w życiu jest doskonalenie wnętrza oraz służenie bliźnim. Reprezentanci tych wibracji posiadają na ogół dar jasnowidzenia, potrafią także wychwycić prawdziwą "esencję" wszechświata: prawa i zasady nim rządzące. To wewnętrzne światło i zrozumienie czyni z nich autentycznych wizjonerów, jednostki oświecone i natchnione, duchowych mistrzów, których obowiązkiem jest ukazywanie bliźnim owej "złotej ścieżki", prowadzącej do zrozumienia istoty bytu i najwyższej doskonałości. Swym przykładem powinny zachęcać innych do pracy nad własnym rozwojem duchowym i osiągnięciem wewnętrznego bogactwa. Urodzeni pod wpływem Wibracji Doskonałych są prawdziwymi przywódcami duchowymi, obdarzonymi naturalną mądrością i wewnętrzną siłą, która sprawia, że osiągają najwyższe zaszczyty i przywileje, a także uznanie i sławę w każdej dziedzinie. Z drugiej strony jednak trzeba mieć na uwadze fakt, że osoby te na ogół żyją w ogromnym napięciu nerwowym, co może doprowadzić do utraty równowagi psychicznej. Wówczas do głosu dochodzą negatywne aspekty poszczególnych wibracji, a osoby te stają się próżne, wyniosłe i aroganckie, niezdolne do zaakceptowania rzeczywistości, w której żyją. Starają się zagłuszyć wewnętrzny głos przypominający im o obowiązkach wobec siebie samych i świata, i pozwalają, aby władza, pieniądze lub sława stały się ich głównym celem. Zapominają przy tym, że dla nich dobra materialne nie powinny mieć znaczenia, gdyż nigdy nie przyniosą im szczęścia. Liczby mistrzów zawierają w sobie imperatyw moralny, znacznie przewyższający powszechne normy, obowiązujące przeciętnych ludzi. Jednakże osoba urodzona pod wpływem takiej wibracji może wybrać życie i przeznaczenie dostosowane do Wibracji Podstawowej, jeśli czuje, że nie będzie w stanie sprostać wymogom Wibracji Wyższej. W takim przypadku powinna przeczytać to, co odnosi się do odpowiedniej Wibracji Podstawowej tzn. 2, zamiast 11, 4 zamiast 22 itd. Jeżeli jednak ktoś zdecyduje się wznieść na poziom mistrzowski swoje życie i działania, będzie się wyróżniać na tle reszty ludzi i będzie mógł wypełnić swoje ziemskie zadania. Do takich osób odnoszą się informacje o Liczbach Mistrzowskich. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że wybór Liczby Doskonałej oznacza nieustanną walkę z sobą samym, a często także samotność i niezrozumienie ze strony otoczenia. Jeśli jednak osoby te zdecydują się na tę trudniejszą drogę, powinny pamiętać, że ich misją jest ukazywanie swym bliźnim wyższych sfer życia duchowego, a tym samym sposobu na osiągnięcie pełni człowieczeństwa. Takim postępowaniem zaskarbią sobie pamięć i szacunek potomnych i tych wszystkich, z którymi przyszło im się zetknąć, gdyż osoby urodzone pod wpływem Wibracji Doskonałych mają wszelkie dane, aby być jednostkami wielkimi i nieprzeciętnymi. Jak już powiedzieliśmy, Wibracje Mistrzowskie są wibracjami trudnymi, co oznacza, że osoby będące pod ich wpływem będą poddawane wielu życiowym próbom, będą zmuszone stawiać czoła problemom wszelkiego rodzaju - zarówno materialnym, jak i moralnym. Rozwiążą je, odwołując się do intuicji i siły ducha, jakimi zostały obdarzone przez naturę. Jeśli uda im się żyć zgodnie ze wzniosłymi ideałami charakterystycznymi dla tych wibracji, mają wszelkie dane, aby stać się "wielkimi tego świata" i przyczynić się do rozwoju duchowego i intelektualnego ludzkości. Jeśli zaś wybiorą drogę łatwiejszą, odpowiadającą Wibracji Podstawowej, niech nie zapominają, że życie zgodne z pozytywnym aspektem danej Wibracji Podstawowej jest równie godne szacunku, jak życie na poziomie Wibracji Doskonałej. Zasadnicze cechy Wibracji Mistrzowskich można scharakteryzować w następujący sposób: 11 - 33: wybitne zdolności artystyczne i twórcze, które predestynują osoby o tych wibracjach do tworzenia rzeczy pięknych i niezwykłych; poświęcenie się "duszą i ciałem" służbie bliźnim; górująca nad wszystkim potrzeba rozwoju duchowego. 22 - 44: doskonała umiejętność panowania nad sobą samym oraz wydarzeniami zachodzącymi w świecie zewnętrznym; nadzwyczajna energia, zdyscyplinowanie i wewnętrzny ład ułatwiają im dostęp do najwyższych stanowisk, dzięki którym mogą realizować swój podstawowy cel w życiu: ulepszanie i doskonalenie świata. Fortuna, władza i wpływy. Redukcja teozoficzna Jest to technika dzięki której każdą liczbę możemy przedstawić przy pomocy jednej cyfry. Metoda polega na sumowaniu cyfr, z których składa się liczba, do momentu otrzymania pojedynczej cyfry. 17121974=1+7+1+2+1+9+7+4=32=3+2=5 Niektórzy numerolodzy zapisują tą liczbę jako: 32/5, gdyż 32 wywiera pewien wpływ na 5. Jeżeli cyfra 17121974 jest datą urodzenia 17-12-1974 to obliczając Liczbę Drogi Życia rachunek powinniśmy wykonać następująco: (1+7)=8 (1+2)=3 (1+9+7+4)=21=2+1=3 W rezultacie otrzymujemy: 8+3+3=14=1+4=5 czyli 14/5 ROZDZIAŁ III Miłość a Numerologia '''- numerologia partnerska Numerologia stara się przyporządkować liczbom pewne zasady, jakim każda z nich patronuje. Tłumaczy, że każdy z nas urodził się zgodnie ze specjalnym planem wszechświata, a w chwili kiedy przychodził na świat, oddziaływały na niego określone wibracje konkretnych liczb. Podobnie jest z ludźmi. Tak jak liczba tak i osoba ma przypisaną liczbę, której wibracje przyciągają się lub oddalają. Wiele "samotnych serc" właśnie latem odczuwa najmocniej potrzebę kochania i bycia kochanym. Wakacje to wspaniały czas, by znaleźć miłość - choćby tylko wakacyjną, a może i taką na całe życie... Bywa, że na naszej drodze stanie ktoś, kto poruszy czułą strunę w sercu, sam jednak nie odwzajemnia uczuć. Numerologia pomoże Wam znaleźć klucz do serca obiektu Waszych westchnień. Kiedy z pomocą numerologii poznasz naturę Twojego/Twojej wybranka/wybranki, znajdziesz na niego/nią sposób. Najpierw jednak musisz zabawić się w detektywa i zdobyć jego/jej datę urodzenia. Teraz dodaj do siebie poszczególne jej człony (dzień, miesiąc, rok) i sprowadź do najprostszej postaci. Wygląda to następująco: Przypuśćmy, że osoba, którą jesteś zainteresowana/y, urodziła się 12.05.1962 r. Wykonujemy działanie: 1 + 2 + 5 + 1 + 9 + 6 + 2 = 26 = 8 Liczba OSIEM jest kluczem do poznania upodobań wybranej przez Ciebie osoby. Teraz sprawdź charakterystykę obiektu Twoich westchnień, a dowiesz się, jak go zdobyć. JEDYNKA- uparte dziecko Słońca Przed Tobą nie lada zadanie.JEDYNKA jest dość wybredna w doborze partnera, a w dodatku sama lubi decydować, kiedy, z kim i gdzie spędzi najbliższy wieczór. Jeśli więc chcesz zdobyć serce JEDYNKI, nie narzucaj jej swoich uczuć i sposobu myślenia. Tylko ją tym do siebie zrazisz. Najłatwiej zjednasz ją komplementami. Wykorzystaj więc tę słabość i nie szczędź jej pochwał w różnych sytuacjach. W sypialni JEDYNKI lubią dominować i choć czasem zapominają o grze wstępnej, potrafią być bardzo namiętnymi kochankami. Upór JEDYNEK bywa czasami męczący dla otoczenia, ale to przecież dzieci Słońca, domagają się więc należnej im uwagi i szacunku. U JEDYNEK największe szanse mają DWÓJKI, SZÓSTKI, niekiedy SIÓDEMKI. Jeśli więc jesteś jedną z nich, Wasz związek ma duże szanse na przetrwanie wielu lat. DWÓJKA- detektor kłamstw W tym wypadku inicjatywa zdecydowanie powinna należeć do Ciebie. DWÓJKI lubią czuć się adorowane, lecz od partnera wymagają przede wszystkim czułości i oddania. Bardzo ważne jest też dla nich poczucie, że są bezwarunkowo akceptowane. DWÓJKI, z natury nieśmiałe, dobierają partnerów instynktownie, szukając bezpieczeństwa i stabilizacji. Jeśli rzeczywiście chcesz zdobyć serce DWÓJKI, to pamiętaj, że jest ona wyczulona na fałsz i natychmiast zorientuje się w ewentualnej nieszczerości Twych intencji. Dla DWÓJKI ważna jest też oprawa, dlatego zapraszając ją na kolację, zadbaj o świece i nastrojową muzykę. Seks jest dla DWÓJKI nieodzownym elementem miłości, ale nie lubi natarczywości i brutalności, dlatego namiętność okazuj jej delikatnie. To z pewnością się opłaci. DWÓJKA zazwyczaj znajduje porozumienie ze wszystkimi liczbami, choć najlepiej rozumie się z TRÓJKĄ, PIĄTKĄ, SZÓSTKĄ i DZIEWIĄTKĄ. Może dlatego, że DWÓJCE imponują osoby niebanalne. TRÓJKA- pies na komplementy TRÓJKI nade wszystko cenią sobie wolność, i to pod każdym względem. Nie oczekuj więc od niej wierności "do grobowej deski". Jeżeli postanowi spędzić z kimś resztę życia, to tylko dlatego, że sama będzie tego chciała. Kocha życie, zabawę i pogodnych ludzi. Nie lubi natomiast nudy, scen zazdrości i życiowych morałów. Oszczędź jej więc typowych kazań. TRÓJKĘ cieszy wyrafinowany seks pełny niespodzianek. Lubi kokietować, i to w dodatku kilka osób naraz, ale natychmiast przestaje flirtować, gdy pojawia się ta jedna jedyna osoba, dla której traci głowę. Nie szczędź jej pochwał i komplementów - ubóstwia je i potrzebuje ich codziennie. Czasem bywa humorzasta, ale nie na tyle, żeby do siebie zniechęcić. Po prostu trzeba uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Jeśli jesteś JEDYNKĄ, DWÓJKĄ, TRÓJKĄ lub SZÓSTKĄ, to masz bardzo duże szanse, aby stworzyć z TRÓJKĄ zgodny tandem. CZWÓRKA- wierna aż po grób Postaraj się stworzyć wokół siebie atmosferę stabilności i bezpieczeństwa. CZWÓRKA z reguły jest ostrożna w podejmowaniu decyzji, dlatego dość długo zastanawia się nad ostatecznym wyborem. Nie lubi związków "na kocią łapę", dlatego unika ludzi nieodpowiedzialnych i niedojrzałych. Jeśli kocha, to szczerze i do grobowej deski - i to zazwyczaj tylko jedną osobę przez całe życie. Dlatego, jeśli jesteś zainteresowana/y jedynie krótkim, wakacyjnym romansem, skieruj swoje uczucia ku innej osobie. CZWÓRKA potrafi zaskoczyć kochaną osobę inwencją zarówno w sypialni, jak i poza nią. Musi jednak mieć stuprocentową pewność, że partner będzie jej wierny. Na pierwszych spotkaniach nie oczekuj od CZWÓRKI namiętnych wyznań. Jest dość wstydliwa i może się obawiać odrzucenia lub ośmieszenia. Daj jej czas na oswojenie się z własnymi uczuciami, a z pewnością zyskasz jej aprobatę. CZWÓRKA zazwyczaj wybiera sobie partnerów spośród DWÓJEK i SZÓSTEK, choć pociąga ją też szaleństwo TRÓJEK i PIĄTEK, a także powaga SIÓDEMEK. PIĄTKA- wolny ptak Nie staraj się jej zmusić do uczucia, to i tak nic nie da. PIĄTKA jest wolnym ptakiem i sama decyduje, z kim spędzi resztę życia. Kocha zmiany i improwizację , dlatego w jej obecności zapomnij o rutynie i nudzie. PIĄTKA jest dość nieodpowiedzialna, ale za to pełna uroku, którym zdobywa rzesze przyjaciół i znajomych. Musi on jednak pamiętać o stworzeniu odpowiedniego nastroju i oprawy miłosnej nocy. PIĄTKĘ najłatwiej zdobyć, okazując jej dużo uczucia i akceptacji. Ponieważ lubi się ona otaczać ludźmi pogodnymi, szczerymi i nietuzinkowymi, postaraj się zaimponować jej w jakiejś dziedzinie, a z pewnością zdobędziesz jej sympatię. PIĄTKI zazwyczaj lubią się wiązać z pogodnymi TRÓJKAMI i SZÓSTKAMI. Fascynują je jednak SIÓDEMKI i DZIEWIĄTKI. Niezależnie od liczby, każdy partner PIĄTKI musi jednak mieć nie lada cierpliwość, aby znosić jej kapryśną naturę. SZÓSTKA- smakosz życia Lepiej pogódź się z faktem, że SZÓSTKĘ zawsze będzie otaczał tłumek wielbicieli. Jako dziecko Wenus, potrzebuje ona czuć, że jest kochana. Okazuj jej więc czułość przy każdej okazji, a z pewnością szybko zdobędziesz jej akceptację, niekoniecznie jednak zaufanie. SZÓSTKA lubi czuć się bezpiecznie i pewnie w związku, dlatego jej zaufanie można zdobyć tylko lojalnością i szczerością. Seks SZÓSTKI cenią sobie wysoko i są jego smakoszami. Instynktownie wybierają odpowiednich dla siebie partnerów, którzy będą mogli sprostać ich subtelnym oczekiwaniom. SZÓSTKI, choć kochają być adorowane, tak naprawdę źle się czują, jeśli są traktowane tylko jako obiekt seksualny. Marzą o domu, zgodnej i bezpiecznej rodzinie, dlatego szukając partnera, kierują się dość prostymi zasadami. Chcą mieć przy sobie stuprocentowego mężczyznę lub kobietę. Jednak tylko one same wiedzą, co kryje się pod tajemniczym określeniem: "sto procent". SZÓSTKI, jako liczby najbardziej harmonijne, dogadują się praktycznie z każdą inną liczbą, ale zazwyczaj preferują JEDYNKI, PIĄTKI i DZIEWIĄTKI. SIÓDEMKA- dumna i niedostępna Niełatwe przed Tobą zadanie. Mało kto tak naprawdę jest w stanie rozpalić serce SIÓDEMKI. Z pozoru dumna i niedostępna, z trudem odkrywa swą prawdziwą naturę. Tylko ciepły, tolerancyjny i opiekuńczy partner potrafi wyzwolić w SIÓDEMCE jej emocje i uczucia. Ale jeśli komuś się to uda, będzie mieć przy sobie wspaniałą osobę, pełną ciepła i opiekuńczych uczuć. SIÓDEMKI są zazwyczaj bardzo wierne i tego samego oczekują od wybranka. Są bardzo wrażliwe, a więc trudno znoszą wszelkie rozstania lub porażki uczuciowe. Miej to na uwadze, chcąc wiązać się z SIÓDEMKĄ. Czasem bywają szorstkie w kontaktach z otoczeniem, ale to tylko pozory, rodzaj samoobrony przed flirciarzami. Tylko wytrwałością i szczerością zdobędziesz jej względy. Chcąc być z SIÓDEMKĄ, w sypialni zapomnij o kłopotach dnia codziennego i przenieś się w mistyczny świat rozkoszy. Największe szanse na udany związek z SIÓDEMKĄ mają właśnie SIÓDEMKI, a także DWÓJKI i DZIEWIĄTKI. Dużo pracy będą wymagały związki SIÓDEMKI z JEDYNKĄ i ÓSEMKĄ. ÓSEMKA- wulkan energii ÓSEMKI są bardzo wybredne. Cenią siebie wysoko, a więc i od partnera sporo wymagają. Są bardzo energiczne, a przez to dość niecierpliwe. Jeżeli ktoś im "wpadnie w oko", to chcą jak najszybciej zdobyć jego lub jej względy. Osoba zainteresowana związkiem z ÓSEMKĄ musi mieć mnóstwo wyrozumiałości i być tolerancyjna. Czasem trudno zrozumieć motywy jej postępowania, nagłe zmiany nastroju - cóż, tak to jest z indywidualnościami. Nie tylko jest trudno zdobyć względy ÓSEMKI, ale jeszcze trudniej jest je utrzymać. Może dlatego, że same określają zasady związku i rolę, jaką ma w nim pełnić druga osoba. ÓSEMKA potrafi dać zarówno wiele radości, jak i przysporzyć wiele zmartwień. Ludzie, którzy nie radzą sobie z różnymi obowiązkami, szybko wyprowadzają ją z równowagi. Potrafi narzucić szybkie tempo życia, ale przy odpowiednim partnerze potrafi zwolnić i odpowiednio się dostosować. U jej boku musi jednak stać człowiek o silnym charakterze, który - w razie potrzeby - ustąpi jej lub będzie potrafił narzucić swój sposób postępowania. ÓSEMKI lubią wyzwania, dlatego od czasu do czasu daj się zniewolić, ale nie bądź zbyt uległa/y - to je szybko nudzi. ÓSEMKI dość dobrze czują się wśród TRÓJEK, PIĄTEK i SZÓSTEK, a także DWÓJEK, choć te je trochę nudzą. Za to z DZIEWIĄTKAMI mogą się wiecznie kłócić. DZIEWIĄTKA- miłośnik tajemnic Koniecznie zwracaj baczniejszą uwagę na to, co mówisz. DZIEWIĄTKI to mistrzowie retoryki, a więc dla nich ważne jest nie tylko to, co mówisz, ale także: w jaki sposób to robisz. Kochają być chwalone i hołubione. Cenią ludzi inteligentnych, ale i uczciwych. W wyborze partnera posługują się wyczuciem i intuicją. Jeśli chcesz zdobyć ich serce, to postaraj się wydobyć z siebie odrobinę mistycyzmu. One kochają wszystko, co tajemnicze i nieodgadnione. Lubią też wyzwania. Im partner jest trudniejszy do zdobycia, tym lepiej. Oczywiście, od czasu do czasu muszą poczuć, że ich trud się opłaca, a czynione przez nie wysiłki są doceniane. W łóżku są bardzo namiętne, ale rzadko pozwalają sobie na całkowite zapomnienie (oczywiście bywają wyjątki). Potrafią być bardzo czułe, jednak czasem również dość opryskliwe. W sypialni inicjatywy oczekują zazwyczaj od partnera, choć szybko przejmują dowodzenie i realizują swoje własne fantazje i marzenia. Jako jedne z niewielu, świetnie dogadują się z SIÓDEMKAMI, bardzo pociągają je również PIĄTKI oraz TRÓJKI, choć nie zawsze mogą nadążyć za ich zmiennym charakterem. Idealni partnerzy dla DZIEWIĄTEK to DWÓJKI i SZÓSTKI ROZDZIAŁ IV Alfabet numerologiczny Ą=A, Ć=C, Ę=E, Ł=L, Ń=N, Ó=O, S=Ś, Ż=Z, Ź=Z '''Gemaria Gematria mistyczna jest systemem rozpoznawania związków między sefirami a literami alfabetu hebrajskiego. System ten był rozwijany przez mistyczny nurt judaizmu, w pismach takich jak Zohar. Przykładem zastosowania gematrii są liczby hebrajskie. Choć są 22 litery hebrajskie, do wyrażenia liczb w zakresie od 1 do 999 potrzebnych jest 27 znaków – po dziewięć dla jednostek, dziesiątek i setek. Mistyczny hebrajski system notacji liczb uzupełnia brakujące pięć znaków tak zwanymi sofeet – formami liter królewskich stosowanymi na końcu wyrazów. Znaki te nie są używane w niemistycznej Znaczenie liczb Objaśnienia: 1''' - ambicja, niezależność, silny charakter, indywidualizm, pomysłowość, odwaga, urodzeni przywódcy, zdecydowanie, brak kompleksów, duma, agresywność, nierozwaga, spontaniczność, bystrość, bezpośredniość, rozrzutność. '''2 - współpraca, dobroć, delikatność, silna moralność i sprawiedliwość, wiara we wzniosłe ideały, kontaktywność, dotrzymywanie obietnic, rozwaga, rozsądek, strach przed nowością, dyplomatyka, skromność, ufność, cierpliwość, obserwator, altruizm, wrażliwość, romantyczność, idealistyka, samotność. 3''' - oryginalność, aktywność, ciekawość, pycha, elokwencja, chęć imponowania, lojalność, towarzyskość, optymizm, wesołość, śmiałość, zaradność, brak cech przywódczych, chęć życia w luksusie, pobłażliwość, radość, beztroska, leniwość, sława, flirciarskość, próżność. '''4 - powaga, wytrwałość, umiejętność organizacji, koncentracja, poczucie bezpieczeństwa, ambicja, marzycielstwo, logika, dyscyplina, poczucie moralności, sprawiedliwość, dotrzymywania obietnic, pomocne, kalkulacja, rozsądek, mocne stąpanie po ziemi, inteligencja, upór, konkretność, trema, materialista, konserwatywność, nie lubi zmian, cierpliwość, sumienność, pracowitość, wymagające, wierne, odpowiedzialne, lojalne, nieśmiałość, powściągliwość, dbałość o rodzinę, zazdrość i zaborczość. 5''' - logika, naginanie faktów dla własnej korzyści, łatwe przystosowywanie się, żądza przygód, szybko się uczy, ciekawość, brak koncentracji, beztroska, lekkomyślność, czułe na piękno i sztukę, poczucie humory, zjednywanie przyjaciół,nieśmiałość, niepewność siebie, konfliktowość, rozrzutność, pełne zaangażowania w miłości, uwodzicielskość, romantyczność, zakompleksione. '''6 - opanowanie, zaufanie, śmiałe, szlachetne, sprawiedliwe, lojalne, pełne poświęcenia, pomocne, wrażliwe, romantyczne, stylowe, nadopiekuńcze, inteligentne, analityczne, porządne, systematyczne, pedantyczne, cenią wygodę i luksus, kreatywne, hojne, nadopiekuńcze, 7''' - duchowne, intuicja, marzycielskie, ciekawe, nieufne, filozofowanie, oddanie ideom, indywidualizm, kochają wolność, powściągliwe, samotne, wyniosłe, dumne, nieprzystępne, łatwo je urazić, honorowe, perfekcjoniści, pesymizm, melancholijność, krytyczne, sumienne, odpowiedzialne, wiara w przeznaczenie, '''8 - silne osobowości, dynamiczne, pewne siebie, zdecydowane, łatwo osiągają cele, odważne, zuchwałe, robią co chcą, skrajne poglądy, ambitne, ryzykowne, uparte, dobrzy organizatorzy, fanatyzm, nieprzejednanie, trudność w przyznaniu się do błędów, wybuchowe, materialiści, okrutne, mściwe, chęć bycia popularnym, zaborcze, namiętne. 9''' - sympatia, wewnętrzne ciepło, doskonała intuicja, wyobraźnia i dobrych cech, pomocne, optymistyczne, przenikliwe, prawdomówne, szczere, skryte, dynamiczne, kłótliwe, poczucie humoru, cenią wolność, natura wiecznego wędrowca, dobrze przystosowują się do nowych sytuacji, szlachetne, altruizm, chęć niesienia pomocy, życzliwe, wybuchowe usposobienie, nadmierne dramatyzowanie, mają zdolności artystyczne, sentymentalne, uczuciowe, lojalne, wierne. ROZDZIAŁ V '''Kwadrat numerologiczny Aby utworzyć swój osobisty kwadrat numerologiczny należy wpisać cyfry ze swojej daty urodzenia do kwadratu. Należy pominąć zero, a jeśli cyfry powtarzają się, należy wpisać je w dany kwadrat w takiej ilości. Np. dacie urodzenia 24-09-1964 odpowiada następujący kwadrat magiczny: _____________________________________ 6 99 _____________________________________ 2 _____________________________________ 1 44 _____________________________________ Powyżej wymienione są elementy kwadrata numerologicznego, które brane są pod uwagę przy interpretacji. ROZDZIAŁ VI Znaczenia aury U każdego z nas jest wielokolorowa, ale jeden kolor dominuje. Aby się przekonać, jaki jest podstawowy kolor twojej aury, musisz znać liczbę drogi życia. By ją poznać, wystarczy zrobić proste obliczenia. Liczbę drogi życiowej, zgodnie z numerologią, wyliczysz łatwo ze swojej daty urodzenia. Liczbę drogi życia obliczamy dodając poszczególne elementy pełnej daty urodzenia danej osoby. Załóżmy, że chcemy obliczyć barwę kogoś, kto się urodził 21.01.1957 roku. Dodajemy te liczby: 2+1+1+1+9+5+7=26. Redukujemy wynik do jednej cyfry 2+6=8. Liczba drogi życia tej osoby wynosi 8. Teraz odnajdujemy w tabeli, jaki kolor odpowiada tej liczbie życia. W tym przypadku kolorem jest różowy, ponieważ odpowiada on 8. KOLORY AURY 1 – CZERWONY 2 – POMARAŃCZOWY 3 – ŻÓŁTY 4 – ZIELONY 5 – NIEBIESKI 6 – INDYGO 7 – FIOLET 8 – RÓŻOWY 9 – BRĄZOWY Skoro już wiesz, jaką masz liczbę drogi życia, odczytaj, jakie znaczenie ma twój podstawowy kolor aury. CZERWONY Potencjał: przywództwo. To bardzo mocny kolor. Daje człowiekowi silne ego i chęć osiągania sukcesów. W dzieciństwie często bywa tłumiony. W konsekwencji aura może czasami wydawać się matowa. Po osiągnięciu przez jej właściciela wieku dorosłego aura nabiera mocy, wskazując, że osoba ta może wiele osiągnąć. Ludzie, których kolorem podstawowym jest czerwień, często zajmują odpowiedzialne, przywódcze stanowiska, ponieważ mają siłę, energię i charyzmę, konieczne, by kierować innymi. Lubią czuć się odpowiedzialni za innych i dążą do finansowych korzyści. Emanuje z nich również ciepło i wrażliwość. Czerwień świadczy też o odwadze. Wadami ludzi obdarzonych czerwienią bywają nerwowość i egocentryzm. ' POMARAŃCZOWY' Potencjał: harmonia i współpraca. Pomarańczowy należy do barw ciepłych. Występuje jako kolor podstawowy w aurze ludzi obdarzonych naturalnym wyczuciem i taktem oraz dobrą intuicją. U takich, z którymi łatwo nawiązać kontakt. W ich towarzystwie każdy dobrze się czuje, a oni lubią spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi i rodziną. Są to osoby myślące, kompetentne, praktyczne, stojące mocno na ziemi, opiekuńcze i troskliwe. Wadami takich osób bywają lenistwo i postawa obojętności. ŻÓŁTY Potencjał: kreatywność, błyskotliwość. Ludzi, których kolorem podstawowym jest żółty, charakteryzuje entuzjastyczne podejście do życia, zmienność i pobudliwość. Myślą bardzo szybko. Lubią bawić innych, ale bardzo im się też podoba, gdy to inni ich bawią. Są towarzyscy i uwielbiają długie pogawędki na każdy temat. Chętnie się uczą i interesują wieloma rzeczami, ale często powierzchownie, zamiast poważnie zająć się jedną. Fascynują ich też nowe idee, lubią wyrażać swoją osobowość na różne sposoby, na przykład malując, śpiewając i tańcząc. Cechy negatywne: nieśmiałość i skłonność do kłamstwa. ZIELONY Potencjał: uzdrawianie. Zieleń to barwa spokoju. Osoby, których jest kolorem podstawowym, są zrównoważone i powściągliwe. Często bywają uzdrowicielami. Chętnie współpracują z innymi ludźmi, są szczodrzy i godni zaufania. Wydają się mało wymagający, ale potrafi ą też być uparci, jeśli uważają, że sytuacja tego wymaga. Lubią nowe wyzwania i okazje, by sięgać ku coraz nowym celom. Są gotowi pracować tak długo, aż je osiągną. Ich wadami są brak elastyczności i sztywność poglądów. NIEBIESKI Potencjał: różnorodność. Niebieski to barwa doskonała. Ludzie nim obdarzeni są pozytywnie myślącymi entuzjastami. Ich szeroka aura pulsuje życiem. Tak jak wszyscy miewają lepsze i gorsze chwile, ale zawsze z widoczną łatwością udaje się im wydostać z każdej opresji. Ludzie, w których aurze dominuje błękit, do końca życia mają młode serce. Są szczerzy, uczciwi i na ogół mówią dokładnie to, co mają na myśli. W swoim życiu potrzebują swobody i różnorodności. Nienawidzą rutyny i nie lubią też, gdy się ich ogranicza. Uwielbiają podróżować, zwiedzać nowe miejsca i spotykać nowych ludzi. Ich wadą jest tzw. słomiany ogień. Zapalają się do różnych spraw i robią to z wielkim entuzjazmem. Jednak potem wytrącają go i bywa, że bardzo ciężko jest im skończyć to, co rozpoczęli. INDYGO Potencjał: odpowiedzialność za innych. Indygo bywa czasem tak mocny, że wygląda niemal jak fi olet. Barwa indygo jest ciepła, uzdrawiająca i wspomagająca. Ludzie, którzy mają ją w swojej aurze jako kolor podstawowy, prędzej czy później zaczynają zajmować się pomocą bliźnim. Lubią wspierać innych, rodzinę i przyjaciół, a nawet dalszych znajomych, a najszczęśliwsi są w otoczeniu tych, których kochają. Cieszy ich rozwiązywanie rodzinnych kłopotów i właśnie do nich ze swoimi problemami wszyscy się zwracają. Ich wadą jest nieumiejętność odmawiania, ponieważ łatwo dają się wykorzystywać tym, którzy na tę pomoc nie zasługują. FIOLETOWY Potencjał: postęp duchowy i intelektualny. Ludzie, w których aurze dominuje ta barwa, przez całe życie rozwijają się duchowo. To nie przypadek, że biskupi noszą fioletowe szaty. „Fioletowi” często angażują się w sprawy duchowe lub metafizyczne. Intensywność koloru podstawowego może wskazywać na etap osiągnięty w rozwoju duchowym. Wiele osób obdarzonych fioletem próbuje wyprzeć się tego oblicza swojej natury. Takie postępowanie nie przynosi im jednak szczęścia, bowiem zawsze będą świadomi, że nie robią w życiu tego, co robić powinni. Kiedy się intensywnie uczą, pogłębiają wiedzę, to wówczas ich aura się powiększa i silniej oddziałuje na otoczenie. Ich wadą jest pewna wyniosłość, która często zraża do nich innych ludzi. RÓŻOWY Potencjał: odpowiedzialność i determinacja. Ta delikatna barwa, często pojawia się jako podstawowy kolor aury u ludzi zdecydowanych i upartych. Takich, którzy mierzą wysoko i dążą do celu z wielką determinacją. Dlatego często można ich spotkać na odpowiedzialnych stanowiskach przynoszących uznanie i pieniądze. Jednak w głębi duszy pozostają ludźmi skromnymi i bezpretensjonalnymi, którzy kochają spokojne życie wśród rodziny, są kochający, łagodni i mili. Ich wadą bywa czasem skłonność do marzeń o niebieskich migdałach. BRĄZOWY Potencjał: humanitaryzm. Ludzie o aurze brązowej bywają niezwykle atrakcyjni fizycznie. Są też opiekuńczy oraz wrażliwi na problemy i troski innych. Pomagają swoim bliźnim w wielu sprawach, gdyż mają miękkie serce i szczodre dłonie. Jeśli finanse im na to pozwalają, zostają wielkimi filantropami. Czasami bardziej przejmują się pomyślnością innych niż swoją. Otoczeniu wydaje się, że „brązowi” są zbyt rozrzutni i działają w sposób nieprzemyślany. Ich wadą jest nieumiejętność odmawiania, w wyniku czego ludzie często się im narzucają i wykorzystują ich. ROZDZIAŁ VII Cykle rozwoju W zależności od numerologicznej wibracji pierwszej i ostatniej litery danej osoby, można wyróżnić trzy cykle rozwoju: 1. stagnacyjny - gdy pierwsza i ostatnia litera mają tę samą wibrację, np. imiona: Alima, Andrzej, Justyna. To dobry cykl życiowy z takim samym końcem jak i początkiem (A)=1. Nie ma dołka, nie ma cyklu urwanego, bardzo dobry rytm. Koniec jest płynnym początkiem cyklu następnego, bez kłopotów. Jest to cykl prosty, utrzymujący, zachowawczy. Jednak dla rozwoju duchowego niekorzystny z uwagi na brak wzrostu w górę! 2. upadkowy - gdy ostatnia litera osobonazwy odpowiada cyfrze niższej niż litera pierwsza, np. większość polskich imion żeńskich: Gosia (G)=7 ?(spadek)? (A)=1, Maria (M)=5 ?(spadek)? (A)=1, Hanna (H)=8 ?(spadek)? (A)=1, Ewelina (E)=5 ?(spadek)? (A)=1, ale też przykładowo: Kuba (K)=2 ?(spadek)? (A)=1, Rafał ®=9 ?(spadek)? (Ł)=3. Kolejny każdy cykl przy takim imieniu jedzie w dół Z takim imieniem trudno jest podnieść się w górę, to cykl degeneracyjny w każdym powtórzeniu, a im większa różnica między cyfrą pierwszą a ostatnią, tym upadek bardziej ostry. W przedstawionym przykładzie 7-1=6, czyli kolejny cykl zaczyna się o 6 stopni niżej niż pierwszy i każdy kolejny zaczyna się o kolejnych 6 punktów niżej. W literce (S) możliwe nadęcie ego i rozdźwięk z rzeczywistością ze względu na dużą amplitudę wahań wibracyjnych. Przy cyklach upadających trzeba się ratować w nowym cyklu zaczynając coś nowego, aby nie zjechać na dno. 3. wzrostowy - gdy ostatnia litera osobonazwy odpowiada cyfrze wyższej niż litera pierwsza, np. imiona: Mohan (M)=4 ?(wzrost)? (N)=5, Sławomir (S)=1 ?(wzrost)? ®=9, Mateusz (M)=4 ?(wzrost)? (Z)=8. Każdy kolejny cykl przy takim imieniu jedzie w górę. Przy imieniu Mohan, osoba zawsze kończy 1 stopień wyżej niż zaczęła (5-4=1). ROZDZIAŁ VIII Liczby handlowe Jeśli pragniemy dowiedzieć się, jak się potoczą losy danej firmy, sklepu czy zakładu przemysłowego, musimy najpierw sprawdzić datę rozpoczęcia działalności, czyli datę Inauguracji. Wibrację Nazwy otrzymujemy, dodając liczby (odpowiadające poszczególnym literom), wchodzące w skład nazwy danego przedsiębiorstwa. Przeznaczenie określa się podobnie jak w przypadku osób - sumując Wibrację Inauguracji i Nazwy. Jeśli dana firma nie prosperuje dobrze, może to być wynik między innymi tego, że Wibracja Inauguracji nie tworzy harmonijnej całości z Wibracją Nazwy. Jeżeli interes idzie dobrze, mimo że nazwa nie należy do najlepszych, jest to na pewno wynik połączenia tych wibracji. W przypadku sprzyjającej kombinacji wibracje będą się wzajemnie wzmacniać. Poniżej przedstawimy znaczenie poszczególnych Wibracji Nazwy. Liczba 1 Mamy tu do czynienia z przedsiębiorstwem w pewnym sensie n pionierskim czy awangardowym. Zakład ten, spółka czy agencja U opiera swą działalność na nowatorskich, czasami niemal rewolucyjnych ideach, taki też będzie charakter przedmiotów tam wytwarzanych. Nierzadko będą to urządzenia lub przedmioty stanowiące nowość na rynku, różniące się od pozostałych. Wibracja ta wróży sukces. Liczba 2 Liczba ta nie ma charakteru wybitnie handlowego. Firma o takiej wibracji zbyt często będzie musiała stawiać czoła przeciwnościom różnego typu. Liczba ta najczęściej patronuje przedsiębiorstwom wchodzącym w skład większych spółek. Sukces tych spółek będzie zależał od wzajemnego oddziaływania wibracji odpowiadających poszczególnym wspólnikom. Liczba 3 Liczba ta sprzyja wszelkim przedsięwzięciom przyczyniającym się do poprawy życia ogółu oraz dostarczającym ludziom przyjemności i radości. Mogą to być również lokale rozrywkowe. Liczba 4 Na ogół Liczba ta symbolizuje firmy produkujące wyroby solidne i trwałe, bez względu na to, czy będą to artykuły luksusowe, czy też powszechnego użytku. Wibracja ta wróży znaczne, choć nie natychmiastowe dochody. Liczba 5 W zakładach o takiej wibracji zwykle panuje nieustanny ruch y i zamieszanie. Przedsiębiorstwa te na ogół przynoszą spore dochody. Często jednak mają w nich miejsce wewnętrzne konflikty: administracyjne, personalne czy też związane z produkcją. Liczba 6 Liczba sprzyjająca instytucjom wytwarzającym artykuły pierwszej potrzeby. Może być również związana z hotelarstwem czy szkolnictwem. Rozwój tych przedsiębiorstw nie przebiega w sposób harmonijny; pełen jest wzlotów i upadków. Liczba 7 Wibracja tej liczby patronuje produkcji przedmiotów wyrafinowanych i eleganckich. Wyroby te często firmowane są nazwiskami sławnych osób, które tym samym gwarantują ich dobrą jakość. Liczba ta zapowiada powszechne uznanie i popularność. Liczba 8 Przedsiębiorstwa o tej wibracji zwykle zdobywają międzynarodową renomę. Liczba ta symbolizuje wielkie inwestycje, przynoszące milionowe zyski. Liczba 9 Liczba ta nie jest najodpowiedniejsza dla właścicieli firm i producentów zainteresowanych wyłącznie zyskiem. Nie ma natomiast lepszej, gdy chodzi o instytucje dobroczynne i charytatywne. ROZDZIAŁ IX Wibracja dnia urodzin Podobnie jak wszystkie pozostałe, liczby występujące w Portrecie Numerologicznym, również dzień urodzenia ma znaczenie, ponieważ wpływa na osobowość danej jednostki. Jeśli, na przykład, pewna liczba występuje bardzo często w Numerogramie, wibracja Dnia Urodzenia jeszcze bardziej ją wzmacnia. Jeśli natomiast dana liczba pojawi się tylko w Dniu Urodzenia, to być może wypełnia ona pewną lukę w osobowości danego człowieka. Czasami Wibracja ta stanowi kontrast z Wibracjami Podstawowymi, co jednak nie oznacza, że jest niepotrzebna. Niemniej, w takim przypadku będziemy mieli do czynienia z osobą o charakterze i zachowaniach pełnych sprzeczności. Liczba 1 Indywidualiści, osoby o ogromnej potrzebie niezależności, zręczne, inteligentne i twórcze. Raczej egocentrycy ceniący się wysoko. Intelektualiści o bystrym, chłonnym umyśle. Jeśli w Portrecie Numerologicznym istnieją wibracje równoważące, osoba urodzona w tym dniu obdarzona jest zdolnościami organizatorskimi; jest to typ przywódcy, lidera, który używa swych cech konstruktywnie. W przeciwnym wypadku dana osoba będzie miała trudności z koncentracją, a w jej umyśle zapanuje chaos, co niewątpliwie nie przyczyni się do odnoszenia życiowych sukcesów. Liczba 2 Łagodny charakter, wyrozumiałość, życzliwość i chęć współpracy z innymi. Osoby te potrzebują towarzystwa ludzi, aby czuć się pewnie i bezpiecznie. Czułe, kierujące się emocjami, subtelne i wyrafinowane, potrafią docenić, to co artystyczne i duchowe. Posiadają dar tworzenia wokół siebie atmosfery pokoju i harmonii, co wydać się może nieco dziwne, zważywszy na fakt, iż są to osoby nerwowe, drażliwe i podatne na depresje. Liczba 3 Osoby sympatyczne, pełne optymizmu, pozytywnie nastawione do życia i nadzwyczaj komunikatywne, potrafią przekazać innym swój zapał, radość i ciepło. Obdarzone wyjątkowymi zdolnościami artystycznymi, mogą wybić się w każdej dziedzinie sztuk pięknych. Zaleca się im jednak większą koncentrację i wytrwałość, gdyż często są zbyt lekkomyślne, zmienne i powierzchowne. Liczba 4 Introwertycy, poważni i mało komunikatywni. Jednostki praktyczne, działające w sposób metodyczny i systematyczny, niechętne wobec wszelkich zmian i niespodzianek. Pracowici, odpowiedzialni i ze wszech miar godni zaufania. Realiści, stojący mocno nogami na ziemi: "muszą dotknąć, aby uwierzyć". Osoby te powinny nauczyć się trochę lżejszego traktowania życia, umieć dostrzec także weselsze, bardziej pozytywne jego strony. Liczba 5 Aktywni, niespokojni, nerwowi. Osoby o bogatej wyobraźni i żywej, błyskotliwej inteligencji, pełne wahań i wątpliwości. Uwielbiają zmiany, których zresztą im w życiu nie zabraknie; często będą to zmiany nieoczekiwane i nagłe, dlatego powinny być zawsze na nie przygotowane. Są to jednostki pełne entuzjazmu, kochające wolność i pragnące żyć pełnią życia, nie obciążone żadnymi ograniczeniami czy przeszkodami. Liczba 6 Osoby pełne słodyczy i wdzięku, życzliwe wobec otoczenia, kochające dom, rodzinę, przyjaciół, przywiązane do tradycji, które ich zdaniem zbliżają i łączą ludzi. Posiadają głęboko zakorzenione poczucie obowiązku wobec najbliższych, dla których nierzadko poświęcają swe pragnienia czy wygody. Profesjonaliści w każdym calu, a ich wewnętrzna równowaga zostaje zaburzona jedynie w przypadku, gdy nie znajdują aprobaty wśród otoczenia. Osoby te stają się wówczas nieprzyjemne, krytyczne i oschłe. Liczba 7 Urodzeni w tym dniu są poważni, pragną dotrzeć do sedna rzeczy, mają skłonności do analizowania i rozmyślania nad istotą bytu. Obdarzeni ogromną intuicją, inteligencją i licznymi talentami. Niewątpliwie najbardziej pasjonuje ich zgłębianie tajników ludzkiej duszy. Osoby te cechuje rozsądek, rezerwa i powściągliwość, a także pewien smutek i melancholia. Są to jednostki nieco zagadkowe, tak też na ogół odbiera je otoczenie. Liczba 8 Cechy charakterystyczne dla osób urodzonych tego dnia to: trzeźwy umysł, ostrożność i zimna krew, zwłaszcza w sprawach finansowych. Jednostki te nienawidzą przeciętności i wszelkiej połowiczności, posiadają przy tym niezwykle silną osobowość. Cechuje je ponadto ogromna ambicja, nadzwyczajna zdolność koncentracji, wytrwałość i pracowitość. Są to urodzeni szefowie, a ich życie może okazać się pasmem sukcesów, z pewnością natomiast nie będzie spokojne czy nudne. Liczba 9 Są to altruiści, wrażliwi na ludzką krzywdę i niesprawiedliwość. Aby móc pracować z pożytkiem dla siebie i innych, potrzebują jednak pełnej niezależności. Ich wielką pasją są podróże. Posiadają tak liczne zdolności, iż bez trudu wyróżnią się jako artyści, intelektualiści i ogólnie jako ludzie pracujący twórczo. Jednakże nawet wiodąc życie wygodne i szczęśliwe, nie powinni zapominać o potrzebach swych bliźnich. Liczba 10 W tym dniu rodzi się najwięcej przywódców i ludzi niezależnych, kroczących przez życie swoją drogą, bez uciekania się do pomocy innych. Osoby te posiadają szeroki wachlarz zdolności i cech sprzyjających osiągnięciu sukcesów w każdej dziedzinie. Odznaczają się bardzo silnym charakterem, są przy tym zaborczy, emanuje z nich pewność siebie, siła woli i poczucie własnej wartości. Liczba 11 Są to osoby natchnione, obdarzone niezwykłą intuicją. Powinny zatem ufać swemu wewnętrznemu głosowi i zdać się na swe przeczucia. Jednocześnie posiadają błyskotliwy umysł i bogatą wyobraźnię, a także zdolności poetyckie. Są to osoby niezwykle wrażliwe, o szlachetnych dążeniach. Powinny jednak kontrolować nieco swe emocje. Tylko w ten sposób osiągną wewnętrzną równowagę i będą mogły wykorzystać swe umiejętności z pożytkiem dla innych. Wady, których powinny unikać, to egocentryzm i chełpienie się swymi osiągnięciami. Liczba 12 Sympatyczne, przyjazne, pełne entuzjazmu i wesołe, osoby o tej wibracji najlepiej czują się w licznym towarzystwie. Zdecydowanie większe szansę na sukces mają w dziedzinach artystycznych (zwłaszcza w literaturze) niż na przykład w handlu. Aby osiągnąć cel, który sobie wyznaczą, powinny nauczyć się większej koncentracji, w przeciwnym razie będą niczym wspaniały, olśniewający żaglowiec, dryfujący bez celu po bezkresnych oceanach. Radzimy im również, aby bardziej panowały nad swymi zmiennymi nastrojami oraz nadwrażliwością. Liczba 13 Pracowici, sumienni, metodyczni i zdyscyplinowani, zmierzają do swych celów powoli, ale konsekwentnie. Osoby te mają skłonności do introwersji; są mało komunikatywne, zwykle też niechętnie zwracają się o pomoc do innych, wolą same podejmować decyzje, nie szukając u nikogo rady. Pragną miłości i akceptacji ze strony otoczenia, ale dużo wysiłku będzie je kosztowało pozbycie się skłonności do depresji I nauczenie się wyrażania swych uczuć. Liczba 14 Urodzeni tego dnia odznaczają się oryginalną, twórczą i nieskrępowaną osobowością. Nie znoszą wszelkiej rutyny, pragną życia aktywnego, obfitującego w silne bodźce i podniety emocjonalne. Zaleca się im wszakże poskromienie owej niecierpliwości i dążenia do zmian za wszelką cenę. Obdarzone bogatą wyobraźnią i błyskotliwą inteligencją, osoby te zmarnują szansę na sukces, jeśli nie zdołają skoncentrować swych wysiłków na jednym celu, odwołując się do rozumu i siły charakteru, których im przecież nie brakuje. Liczba 15 W tym dniu rodzą się domatorzy, osoby uczuciowe, o wielkim sercu. Potrzebują wsparcia i nieustannych dowodów miłości ze strony swych bliskich. Szczęście oznacza dla nich odpowiedzialność za rodzinę, ale ich patriarchalny, czasami nadopiekuńczy stosunek do niej może przysparzać im wiele kłopotów. Są bowiem święcie przekonane, że same wiedzą najlepiej, co jest najlepsze dla ich bliskich. Jednocześnie, czują się wolne i nieskrępowane, i nie chcą podporządkować się innym. Liczba 16 Osoby te wyróżniają się bogatym życiem wewnętrznym i olbrzymią intuicją. Są introwertyczne i zarazem otwarte na świat, posiadają przy tym zdolności i cechy niezbędne, aby triumfować w każdej niemal dziedzinie. Interesuje je w równym stopniu rozwój duchowy, co osiąganie dobrobytu materialnego. Nieustannie analizują siebie samych, dążąc do doskonałości duchowej, intelektualnej i profesjonalnej. Jednakże zbytnia powściągliwość i nieumiejętność okazywania uczuć nierzadko są przyczyną ich samotności. Liczba 17 Wibracja ta oznacza praktycyzm, kierowanie się zdrowym rozsądkiem oraz talent do realizowania wielkich projektów. Jest on bardzo pozytywna, jeśli chodzi o sprawy finansowe i zapewnia ogromne sukcesy w tej dziedzinie, pod warunkiem jednak, iż osoba urodzona pod jej wpływem odwoła się do swej inteligencji i "nosa" w sprawach handlowych. Silna osobowość i umiejętność rządzenia predestynują te osoby do stanowisk kierowniczych i zarządzania dużymi przedsiębiorstwami z sukcesem. Liczba 18 Osoby urodzone w tym dniu posiadają temperament gwałtowny i impulsywny, co w połączeniu z wrodzoną złośliwością nierzadko bywa przyczyną licznych komplikacji życiowych. Świetni obserwatorzy, o przenikliwym, analitycznym umyśle, pragną zgłębić sedno każdej sprawy. Niezależni, wymagający i wybredni, wolą raczej samotnie iść przez życie niż wieść nudną, przeciętną egzystencję, nie wyróżniając się z tłumu. Liczba 19 Osoby te są bardzo niezależne, zmienne i egzaltowane. Jeśli nie zdołają poskromić swej wybuchowej natury, ich życie będzie najeżone trudnościami. Oryginalne, podchodzące do życia w sposób emocjonalny i twórczy, na ogół wiodą burzliwy i awanturniczy żywot. Obdarzone ogromną energią i hartem ducha, potrafią stawiać czoła wszelkim przeszkodom i przeciwnościom życiowym, nierzadko będącym konsekwencją ich sposobu bycia. Owa wewnętrzna siła zawsze pomaga im podnieść się z każdego upadku i, jeśli trzeba, zaczynać wszystko od nowa. Liczba 20 Tego dnia rodzą się jednostki nieśmiałe, niepewne siebie, potrzebujące nieustannych dowodów miłości, wsparcia i bliskości. Są to osoby pogodne, pokojowo usposobione i nieraz przez całe życie towarzyszy im dziecięca niemal naiwność i łagodność. Takt, umiar i dyplomacja sprawiają, że żyją one w zgodzie ze wszystkimi i często odgrywają rolę mediatorów we wszelkiego rodzaju sporach i konfliktach. Niezwykle wrażliwe i podejrzliwe, powinny stajać się bardziej panować nad swymi emocjami. Liczba 21 Są to osoby towarzyskie, komunikatywne i wylewne. Odznaczają się fascynującą osobowością. Zasadniczą rolę w ich życiu odgrywa przyjaźń i kontakty z ludźmi. Z drugiej jednak strony, charakteryzuje je egoizm i zmienność nastrojów; często postępują tak, jak im wygodnie, nie licząc się zupełnie z otoczeniem. Jeśli nauczą się panować nad swymi emocjami i skupią całą swą energię i zdolności na jednym celu, wówczas bez trudu zrealizują wszystkie swe plany życiowe. Liczba 22 Jeśli zdołają wznieść się na poziom tej wibracji, ich życie będzie oparte na szczytnych ideałach i służbie ludzkości. Osoby te bowiem obarczone zostały wielką odpowiedzialnością wobec społeczeństwa, w którym żyją. Jeśli sprostają temu wyzwaniu, zasłużą sobie na pamięć i głęboką wdzięczność potomków. Jeżeli natomiast nie czują się na siłach, aby żyć zgodnie z wibracją tej liczby, powinny ograniczyć się do spełniania roli uczciwych, pracowitych i odpowiedzialnych ludzi, wypełniających sumiennie swe powinności. Liczba 23 Jednostki o tej wibracji są bardzo inteligentne, wszechstronnie uzdolnione, mają wszelkie dane, aby odnosić sukcesy w każdej dziedzinie życia. Wybijają się zarówno na polu intelektualnym, artystycznym, jak i zawodowym. Osoby te są pewne siebie, posiadają przy tym bystry, przenikliwy i analityczny umysł. Zawsze potrafią szybko i trafnie ocenić sytuację czy ludzi, z którymi mają do czynienia. Urodzeni w tym dniu są na ogół sympatyczni, pełni uroku i wewnętrznego ciepła. Czasem jednak dochodzi do głosu nadmierna podejrzliwość, a pod wpływem najmniejszej nawet zaczepk! czy prowokacji także żywy i wybuchowy temperament. Liczba 24 Jednostki niezwykle pracowite, nie szczędzące wysiłków, aby osiągnąć wyznaczony cel. Lubią życie rodzinne, są odpowiedzialne i energiczne. Cechuje je głęboki humanitaryzm, dlatego powinny poświęcić się służbie innym, pracując np. w oświacie czy służbie zdrowia. Czasami okazują się pesymistami, zbytnio przejmującymi się nieistotnymi sprawami. Obdarzone są uzdolnieniami artystycznymi. Wykazują skłonności do dogmatyzmu. Liczba 25 Powściągliwe w wyrażaniu swych myśli i uczuć, osoby te posiadają głębokie życie wewnętrzne i na ogół kierują się surowymi zasadami etyczno-moralnymi. W tym dniu często rodzą się wizjonerzy i jasnowidze, oraz ludzie pragnący zgłębić tajemnice wszechświata. Osoby te są surowe i wymagające wobec siebie samych, czują potrzebę ciągłego doskonalenia się i poszerzania wiedzy. Samotne nawet wśród ludzi, odnajdują wewnętrzny spokój i szczęście w kontakcie z przyrodą. Często zaniżają własną wartość, mają również skłonności do melancholii i depresji. Liczba 26 Urodzeni w tym dniu |są osobami pełnymi temperamentu, z łatwością ulegają swym emocjom, cechuje je przy tym ogromna zmienność nastrojów. Łagodne, pełne ciepła i serdeczności wobec otoczenia, posiadają jednocześnie zdolności przywódcze. Dlatego też z łatwością osiągają sukcesy. Wielką wagę przywiązują do takich spraw, jak: pozycja społeczna, pieniądze czy rodzina i gotowe są walczyć, aby je osiągnąć. Odczuwają jednocześnie ogromny szacunek dla tych, którym się to udało. Niezwykle istotne dla ich zdrowia psychicznego będzie zachowanie równowagi między uczuciami, a przywiązaniem do dóbr materialnych. Liczba 27 Są to indywidualiści, kochający nade wszystko wolność i nie znoszący jakiejkolwiek dominacji czy zależności. Mimo tej ekstrawagancji i niechęci do podporządkowania się normom społecznym, potrzebują bliskości życzliwych im osób. Tylko w ich towarzystwie zdolne są uzewnętrznić swe prawdziwe uczucia czy emocje. Problem ich polega jednak na nieumiejętności okazywania uczuć wobec najbliższych. Dlatego też często zajmują się sprawami obcych, zaniedbując jednocześnie tych, których naprawdę kochają. Liczba 28 Osoby urodzone w tym dniu są ekstrawaganckie, intryguje je wszystko, co niezwykłe i nieprzeciętne. Obdarzone silnym charakterem, są ambitne i niezależne, nade wszystko pragną czuć się wolnymi. Mają wyjątkowy dar przekonywania i perswazji. Nieustannie obmyślają wielkie, wspaniałe projekty, brakuje im jednak wytrwałości w ich realizacji i bardzo często inni wykorzystują ich pomysły. Liczba 29 Pełne temperamentu i zmienne, osoby te interesują się wieloma rzeczami na raz. Cechuje je wyjątkowa intuicja, a także idealizm i uczuciowość, które to zalety powinny wykorzystać w służbie swych bliźnich. Ci prawdziwi indywidualiści nie potrafią dostosować się do ogólnie przyjętych norm postępowania i konwenansów; wolą żyć według własnych zasad i reguł. Pisane są im ogromne sukcesy, ale tylko wówczas, gdy w inteligentny sposób wykorzystają swe liczne zalety. Bardzo pomocne mogą się okazać inne pozytywne wibracje występujące w ich Portrecie Nuinerologicznym. Liczba 30 W tym dniu rodzą się najczęściej osoby lubiące ład i porządek. Są sympatyczne i bardzo lubiane przez otoczenie. Bywają jednak niestałe. Natura obdarzyła je uzdolnieniami artystycznymi i twórczą wyobraźnią. Potrzebują dać ujście swym talentom, żeby być szczęśliwymi. Rutyna i monotonia ogranicza ich możliwości i zabija w nich wszelki zapał. Są to urodzeni optymiści, patrzący na świat przez "różowe okulary". Pragną żyć intensywnie, wesoło i przyjemnie. Liczba 31 Osoby te w przedziwny sposób łączą w sobie powagę, poczucie odpowiedzialności i rozsądek z bogatą wyobraźnią i skłonnością do marzycielstwa. Są bardzo pracowite i potrafią skoncentrować swe wysiłki, aby zapewnić dobrobyt sobie i swej rodzinie. Na ogół nie są zbyt ufne. Z drugiej strony jednak, w imię przyjaźni, angażują się w niepewne interesy, mogące doprowadzić je do ruiny. Cechuje je przy tym nieugiętość, surowość zasad, a nawet zawziętość i brak tolerancji wobec słabości własnych i otoczenia. Wibracja urodzenia Wibrację tę otrzymujemy przez: 1. Sprowadzenie do jednej cyfry sumy liczb składających się na datę urodzenia. Wibrację tę wykorzystujemy przy: a. Analizie możliwości, jakie daje nam los; b. Określaniu rzeczywistego losu; c. Wyznaczaniu cykli życiowych . 2. Analizę dnia urodzenia. Przykład pierwszy: A.P.R. urodził się 6 grudnia 1953 roku. Sumujemy cyfry występujące w tej dacie. Następnie wynik, tj. liczbę 27, sprowadzamy do jednej cyfry: 2 + 7 = 9. Tak więc wiemy już, że A.P.R. urodził się pod wpływem wibracji 9, a dzień jego narodzin odpowiada wibracji 6. Przykład drugi: J.C.G. urodził się 1 maja 1961 roku. Zsumowania uzyskujemy liczbę 23, sprowadzamy do jednej cyfry: 2 + 3 = 5. A zatem: J.C.G. posiada Wibrację Urodzenia 5, a Dnia Urodzenia 1 Wibracja imienia Jest to wibracja, którą otrzymujemy przez analizę cyfr odpowiadających literom wszystkich imion i nazwisk danej osoby. Bierzemy pod uwagę imiona i nazwiska nadane przy narodzeniu, podczas chrztu, bierzmowania i przyjęte po ślubie. Muszą one figurować w dokumentach (np. metryka, świadectwo chrztu, dowód osobisty, etc.). Jak zawsze, kiedy mamy do czynienia z literami, oddzielamy samogłoski od spółgłosek, gdyż w numerologu mają one odmienne znaczenie. Cyfry odpowiadające samogłoskom zapisujemy powyżej imion i nazwiska, odpowiadające spółgłoskom - poniżej. Otrzymujemy w ten sposób zarówno całościowy, jak i wycinkowy obraz osobowości. Zgodnie z zasadami rządzącymi numerologią, osobowość człowieka wyrażona jest w następujących pięciu aspektach: 1. Wnętrze Wibrację tę obliczamy, sumując samogłoski pełnego imienia i nazwiska. Mówi nam ona o sile wewnętrznej, ukrytych skłonnościach i motywacjach kierujących naszym postępowaniem. 2. Zewnętrzny aspekt osobowości Wibrację tę uzyskujemy przez dodanie spółgłosek pełnego imienia i nazwiska. Ukaże nam ona zewnętrzną projekcję osobowości, czyli wrażenie, jakie wywiera dana osoba na otoczeniu, jej zachowanie, styl bycia, stosunek do ludzi, do pracy, a także "maski", pod jakimi skrywa swe prawdziwe , ja. 3. Cele życiowe Wibracja ta odpowiada sumie dwóch poprzednich wibracji. Dzięki niej odkryjemy rolę, jaką dana osoba chciałaby odgrywać w społeczeństwie, czyli cele, do jakich instynktownie, często podświadomie, dąży. 4. Indywidualność Zsumowanie wszystkich cyfr, jakie pojawią się przy analizowaniu imion i nazwiska, daje nam wibrację określającą indywidualność danej osoby. Inaczej mówiąc, jest to liczba występujących numerów od l do 9. Dzięki tej operacji dowiadujemy się, czy dana osoba odznacza się charakterem silnym, czy przeciwnie - brakuje jej silnej woli, zdecydowania i jasno sprecyzowanych poglądów. Wibracja ta mówi nam również o słabych i silnych punktach danej osoby. ' 5. Temperament. Uzdolnienia' Pogrupowanie wszystkich cyfr, jakie znaleźliśmy, analizując Wibrację Imienia, pozwoli nam określić zdolności i skłonności najsilniej zaznaczone. Wibracja podpisu Aby określić Wibrację Podpisu danej osoby, należy zsumować cyfry odpowiadające literom wchodzącym w skład podpisu. Cyfra, jaką otrzymamy, wskaże nam cechy nabyte pod wpływem używania takiego, a nie innego podpisu. ROZDZIAŁ X Horoskop Azeteryków Posługując się tym horoskopem można w bardzo prosty sposób przepowiedzieć najbliższą przyszłość. Aby uzyskać przepowiednię należy dodać wszystkie cyfry daty urodzenia: ( np. 1 stycznia 1980 - 1+1+1+9+8+0=20, 2+0=2), następnie wszystkie cyfry dnia, w którym dokonywana jest "wróżba" (np. 1 maja 1999 - 1+5+1+9+9+9=34, 3+4=7) i w końcu dodać oba wyniki (2+7=9). Otrzymany rezultat wskaże prognozę dotyczącą najbliższego okresu w Twoim życiu. Nie należy przeprowadzać "wróżby" wcześniej niż przed upływem miesiąca od chwili pierwszej prognozy o tym samym pytaniu. Tyle czasu potrzebuje liczba aby zająć nowe miejsce i wskazać Ci nową przepowiednię. Kajman Jeśli ostateczny wynik ważnych dla Ciebie liczb wynosi 1 lub 10 przeżywasz magiczne wprost chwile. Jest to jeden z najszczęśliwszych okresów w Twoim życiu, najbliższy czas będzie obfitował w miłość, spotkania, radość, wesoły nastrój, liczne towarzystwo. Pogodne chwile również dla stałych partnerów, którzy właśnie teraz odkryli nowe uroki bycia razem. Kozica - 7 Jest to moment wyczekiwania, zatrzymania. Tak jak kozica staje niekiedy w biegu, aby prześledzić z wysoka okolicę, tak ci, którzy zebrali taką właśnie liczbę muszą właśnie teraz zastanowić się przez chwilę nad tym, co osiągnęli do tej pory. Okres pauzy pomoże im w uświadomieniu sobie faktów i nabrania siły. Cenne nowiny jeśli chodzi o finanse i pracę zawodową. Woda - 3 Woda jest symbolem wróżbiarskim niezwykle pozytywnym, oznacza oczyszczenie i rozwianie wszelkich chmur, które mogłyby zaciążyć nad Twoim losem. A więc radość, szczęście, uczucie, wszystko to powinno teraz znaleźć się w rozkwicie. Skorzystaj z tej niezwykłej sytuacji i spróbuj jak najpełniej ją przeżyć. Jeżeli pojawią się momenty nieporozumienia, bardzo szybko rozwieją się. Szczęściu w miłości nie będzie jednak towarzyszyła korzystna sytuacja w pracy, nie jest to dla niej najbardziej sprzyjający okres. Trzcina - 8 Ten znak astrologiczny można interpretować jako skłonność do zamykania się w sobie, często oznacza charakter dążący do samotności i do życia wspomnieniami, osobę wpadającą w depresję, jeśli coś nie potoczyło się zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami. Trzcina to również symbol niepoddawania się temu, co czas niesie. Twoja najbliższa przyszłość rysuje się w różowych barwach, wymaga jednak dużej woli i chęci życia. Ocelot - 5 Niewielki leśny drapieżnik będący symbolem Twojej najbliższej przyszłości jest bystry, sprytny, żywotny. Możesz liczyć na okres obfitujący we wszelkie możliwości: w pracy zawodowej, w interesach. W sferze uczuć udane spotkania i zalążki przyjaźni mogących przekształcić się w trwałe związki, też małżeńskie i to niezależnie od wieku. Sęp - 2 Jest dość złożonym znakiem wróżbiarskim, ale niekoniecznie negatywnym, ponieważ większość przeszkód rysujących się przed Tobą jest możliwa do pokonania. Jeśli masz uczucie zamknięcia, widzisz niemożliwe do pokonania mury, to możesz być pewien, że te mury znikną, jak tylko zdasz sobie sprawę z własnych możliwości. Niekiedy są one tłumaczone ciążącym ci obecnie związkiem uczuciowym, ale próba nawet niewielkiej zmiany podejścia okaże się z pewnością korzystna. Wiatr - 4 To symbol zmieniającej się pogody. Zawierucha, cyklon, trąba powietrzna, a może po prostu powiew nowości? Nadchodzą istotne zmiany w Twoim życiu. Jeśli nawet na horyzoncie pojawią się chmury, z pewnością nie będą tak liczne, aby zaćmić zdolność logicznego rozumowania. Uczucie jakim darzy cię partner, pomoże ci przezwyciężyć niezbyt szczęśliwe momenty. Uważaj jednak skąd wieje wiatr.... Ogień - 6 '''Oznacza siłę witalną, działanie - teraz nadszedł jeden z tych momentów, w których musisz zdecydować, ująć swój los i formować go zgodnie z Twoją wolą, oczekiwaniami i pragnieniami. Dysponujesz taką siłą, więc użyj jej bez obaw i spójrz na swoją najbliższą przyszłość ze spokojem i zaufaniem. Nie trać czasu na wahania. '''Deszcz Deszcz w starożytności zawsze był uważany za przychylność fortuny, szczęście, opiekę bogów. 9 to jedna z najszczęśliwszych liczb azteckiej tablicy astrologicznej: wróży okres zbioru owoców tych wysiłków, które włożyłeś niedawno w tworzenie ważnych dla ciebie rzeczy. Jesteś pod znakiem dobrego losu i musisz być tego świadomy. Nadszedł moment śmiałych działań, przede wszystkim w miłości - szczęście znajduje się na wyciągnięcie ręki.